The invention relates to an RFID transponder web.
It is known to produce, store and dispense RFID transponders or RFID labels in RFID transponder webs.
However, an effective and compact packing of transponders is difficult or even impossible when there is a need for smooth printing without any gaps in label web.
When packing labels on reel the quantity of reel is small and big labels close to the core will get wrinkled.
Furthermore, labels intended to be printed cannot be delivered as packed in fan-folded manner, because those labels near folds will get wrinkled.